Winter to Remember
by ChangKyu child
Summary: Penolakan cinta memang sempat membuat ia putus asa. namun ia tak ingin terus terpuruk oleh keadaan. toh roda kehidupan terus berjalan kan? .KYUMIN.


Langit gelap..

Jalanan sepi..

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang—khas hawa musim dingin—mulai terasa, namun hal tersebut tidak menghalangi langkah sang gadis untuk menyusuri jalanan tersebut.

Ia merapatkan mantel yang iya kenakan, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil kedinginan. Sepertinya, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menerima lagi hawa dingin yang sampai menusuk tulang, namun baginya tetap tak terasa dingin sekalipun. Seolah olah semua saraf yang ada di tubuhnya sudah mati terbawa angin. Bahkan matanya tidak bisa melihat, telinganya tidak bisa mendengar, mulutnya tidak dapat berbicara.. ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun..

Kecuali satu rasa yang memang iya tidak ingin merasakannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya, sungguh ia tidak ingin merasakan hal tersebut. Sangat sakit...

Butuh tenaga ekstra besar untuk membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Masih sangat jauh dari sini.

Tidak ada bus yang lewat di halte..

Tidak ada taxi yang lewat..

Bahkan mobil yang melewati jalan tersebut pun jarang. Seolah olah mereka semua mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk lebih merapatkan jaket. Tangan yang lain terulur memegang tiang listrik didepannya untuk bersandar, bahkan seharusnya ia merasakan dingin namun kenyataannya? Ia tak merakan dingin sekalipun. Ia menyerah. Lebih baik segera pulang ke apatementnya dan istirahat.

.

.

**KYUMIN!**

**WINTER TO REMEMBER**

**GS, TYPO(s), MEMBOSANKAN, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Ruangan ini sudah sangat sepi sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Semua lampu dan penghangat ruangan bahkan sudah dimatikan, kecuali terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu disana masih menyala karena masih ada seorang gadis yang menempati meja di dekat jendela

Lee Sungmin duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan ia lipat diatas meja. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan ponsel yang tegeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan aksen macam-macam hiasan gantung tersebut tidak berdering.

Ia memutar kursinya memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang melalui jendela besar di hadapannya. Kota Seoul terlihat indah jika malam hari. Langit sudah gelap. Ie melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di lengan kirinya 'sudah jam delapan lewat, kenapa siwon belum menjemput' batinnya miris karena biasanya siwon tidak pernah telat untuk menjemputnya sekalipun.

"Hei, kemana saja kau?" Ucap Lee Hyukjae—biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie—sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoint yang iya pegang.

"Hmmm..."

"Ck! Selalu saja, ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

"Tidak ada masalah yang serius Hyukkie.. " Sungmin memperlihatkan wajah aegyo-nya berusaha meyakinkan dan meluluhkan hati Hyukjae.

"Ya..ya..ya terserah padamu, tapi lain kali jika kau sedang ada masalah cerita kepadaku ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan manis—sangat manis malah—sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dan mulai meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menggambar tidak jelas. Sungmin memang bukan type orang yang mudah menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain bahkan kepada sahabatnya sekalipun.

_._

_._

_._

"Hah.. sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Choi Siwon.. awas kau!" Sungmin menghela nafas sambil menggeram kesal. Oh ayolah ladies ia sudah hampir menunggu satu jam di ruang kerjanya apa jika kalian begitu tidak kesal?.

Sungmin asik memandangi pemandangan kota seoul malam hari _'indah'_ batinnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"_Halo.."_

"_Halo Min.. eungg.. mianhae—"_

"_Tidak bisa menjemput-ku karena kau akan lembur kan? Hah.. ini sudah biasa"_

"_Sungguh Min.. aku minta maaf, tadinya aku kira masalah-ku di kantor sudah selesai tapi ternyata belum"_

"_Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku mengerti Tuan Choi. CEO berbakat sepertimu memang selalu sibuk"_

"_Min.. please.. kali ini aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjemput-mu seperti biasa... aku sungguh tak enak denganmu"_

"_Oke. Tak apa Siwon aku masih bisa naik taksi kau tidak usah menghawatirkan ku" _

Pipp

Sungmin mematikan line telepon sepihak. Ia tidak mau berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Siwon. Ia kesal, sangat kesal dengan Siwon toh lebih dari pada lama lama bertelepon lebih baik pulang daripada berada di dalam kantor sendirian yang errrrr seram menurutnya.

Sambil berjalan keluar ruangannya sungmin menepis segala pikiran negatif tentang kantornya yang terlihat seram pada malam hari. Errrr memikirkannya tanpa sadar membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri-merinding—haha uri Sungmin takut _eoh_?

.

.

.

Disisi lain pria tampan berkulit pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu jemputannya di _Incheon Airport_ terlihat menggerutu. Ia baru saja pulang dari Indonesia dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pesawaat yang ia tumpangi harus delay 2 jam karena masalah cuaca.

"Hah.. kenapa Hyung lama sekali menjemput?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil mengengok jam yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya.

'_Aku rindu negara ini'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mengingat cinta pertama-nya saat SMA dulu masa masa yang paling indah menurutnya tentu saja. Indah dengan penolakan yang diterimanya dulu..

_Flashback on _

"_Hei kau..."_

_Yeoja yang Kyuhyun panggil menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri 'tidak ada orang selain aku, apa aku yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun sunbae?' pikir yeoja yang Kyuhyun panggil. Heran? Tentu saja Sunbae terkenal seperti Kyuhyun masih mau memanggilnya?_

"_Iya kamu yeoja berkuncir kuda.." Jawab Kyuhyun seolah-olah ia tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh sang yeoja._

"_A—hhh Ne Sunbae—"_

"_Oppa. Panggil aku oppa. Jangan panggil aku sunbae itu terlalu formal" Putus Kyuhyun cepat_

"_Ahhh ne oppa. Ada apa?"_

"_Lee Sungmin.. maukah kau mengisi ke kosongan dihatiku? Dengan menjadi yeojachingu-ku? Menerima aku apa adanya..?"_

"_Oppa.. Mianhae.. aku tidak bisa" _

_Saat itu juga hati Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping . Ia kalut tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Setelah jawaban telak Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke rumahnya tanpa peduli jarak sekolah dan rumahnya jauh. Sesampainya di rumah ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran halmeoni-nya._

"_Kyunnie.. beberapa tahun ini orang tua-mu akan berpegian bolak-balik mengurus perusahaan jadi mau kah kau ikut dengan halmeoni ke Indonesia? Halmeoni takut jika kau sendirian tidak ada yang mengurus-mu sayang.." Tanya halmeoni Cho penuh harap._

"_Ya. Aku mau" Jawab telak Kyuhyun tanpa memikirkan akibat selanjutnya. Ia berfikir harus menenangkan hati-nya dulu mungkin dengan ikut Halmeoni-nya ke Indonesia adalah keputusan yang terbaik._

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Kyu.. Mian—"

"Ah! Hyung kau sudah datang? Kenapa lama sekali huh.." Kyuhyun yang memang sedang dalam mood yang buruk tersebut langsung saja memutus perkataan hyung-nya. Ck! Saeng tidak sopan.

"Mianhae Kyu. Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan Hyukkie.."

"Oh. Pacar-mu itu ya hyung? Aihh sudahlah lebih baik kita segera pulang. Sudah sangat malam"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada omelan Kyuhyun seperti di bandara tadi. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan jalanan kota Seoul '_kota ini sudah banyak berubah'_ batinnya tersenyum mengingat sudah 5 tahun ia tidak pulang ke Tempat kelahirannya tersebut. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela

Mengingat kejadian yang ia alami dulu sangat miris memang. Ditolak oleh orang yang disuka—ani dicintai-nya seperti membuat luka menganga lebar di hatinya. Namun ia berhasil menyembuhkan luka tersebut sedikit demi sedikit namun sepertinya hatinya tersebut belum mampu menerima orang lain yang akan menempati hatinya tersebut. Ia terlalu berharap Lee Sungmin hoobae yang dicintainya akan kembali padanya dan menempati ruang kosong dihatinya.

'_Lee Sungmin.. bagaimana kabarmu?'_

.

.

.

TeBeCe

**hai aku balik lagi :3**

**bukan maksud menelantarkan fanfic tapi saya benar2 dalam mood yang tidak baik setelah UN**

**mianhae ;;;**

**terimakasih telah membaca.. arigatou :-)**

**anak baik pasti setelah membaca kasih review^^~**


End file.
